The Curse Of My Cat
by Hozuki19
Summary: Aomine dan Momoi tak sengaja menemukan seekor anak kucing di lapangan basket jalanan. Anak kembar berbeda marga tersebut memutuskan untuk membawa pulang makhluk manis itu. Namun, rangkaian kejadian tak terduga malah menghampiri keduanya dan teman-teman mereka... *Summary gaje, Warning inside. NO LEMON!


Minggu pagi yang cerah, sepasang anak kembar berjalan menuju lapangan _streetball_. Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki adalah anggota dan manager klub basket SMP Teiko, mereka duduk di bangku kelas tujuh. Aomine mendapat marga sang ayah yang memiliki rambut biru. Sebaliknya, Momoi mendapat marga sang ibu yang berambut merah muda.

"Dai- _chan_ , ini perasaanku saja atau memang sekarang banyak kekerasan terhadap hewan?" tanya Momoi. "Bunkan perasaanmu, Satsuki. Sekarang memang banyak kejadian seperti itu," jawab adik kembar Momoi seadanya. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

" _Meow!"_

"Itu... suara anak kucing?" gumam si gadis bersurai merah muda, adik kembarnya mengangguk setuju. "Satsuki, lihat itu!" tunjuk Aomine ke ujung lapangan basket, terdapat seekor kucing kecil berbulu keemasan. "Kucing anggora? Kira-kira itu milik siapa?" ucap Momoi heran. Kucing itu tampak lesu dan kotor.

Aomine berjalan menuju si kucing yang terlihat takut-takut. "Puss, jangan takut." Aomine mengambil sosis dari saku celananya. "Kau sepertinya belum makan, ya?" kucing itu menghampiri si surai biru yang membuka plastik sosis untuknya. "Dai- _chan_ , kucing ini imut sekali!" Momoi gemas lalu mengelus kepala kucing tersebut. "Aku ingin membawanya pulang!" kata si surai biru. " _Chotto_ , bukankah _kaa-san_ melarang kita memelihara binatang?" dan keduanya terdiam.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Curse Of My Cat**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC, gaje, typo, alur ngebut, dll.

* * *

Aomine latihan sambil tersenyum, membuat Nijimura dan Kise heran sendiri. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, ibu mereka mengizinkan untuk memelihara kucing tahun lalu. Dan hari ini tepat satu tahun kucing bernama Kiroi itu tinggal bersama Aomine dan Momoi, membuat Midorima enggan walau hanya melewati rumah si kembar.

"Hari ini aku dan Satsuki sedang bahagia, pulang latihan akan kami traktir kalian di Majiba." Kagami, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara langsung semangat mendengarnya. "Aominecchi, aku juga sedang bahagia karena 'sesuatu'. Aku juga ikut traktir ya?" kata Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... uangku..."

Aomine, Momoi, dan Kise tidak menyangka pesanan teman-temannya sungguh diluar akal sehat manusia.

Nijimura: 5 cheese burger dan 2 milkshake ("Memangnya akan habis?")

Haizaki: *sama seperti Nijimura* ("Dai- _chan_ , pesanan mereka sama?")

Midorima: 2 beef burger dan 1 milkshake ("Midorimacchi normal...")

Kuroko: 3 cheese burger, 3 beef burger, dan 20 milkshake ("Tetsu! Ada apa denganmu?!")

Murasakibara: 30 cheese burger, 30 beef burger, 30 milkshake ("Mukkun! Kau tega!")

Kagami: 20 cheese burger, 20 beef burger, dan 3 milkshake ("Kagamicchi?!")

Akashi: 1 beef burger dan 1 ocha ("Terpujilah kau, Akashi- _sama_...")

Mereka memang sangat kejam pada teman sendiri, sampai sebuah pekikan seorang wanita terdengar. "Kucing sialan! Kembalikan makananku!" seekor anak kucing tampak membawa potongan kecil ikan milik si wanita. Yang membuat anggota Kiseki no Sedai heran adalah si wanita itu yang menangkap anak kucing tadi, padahal ikan milik wanita itu masih banyak.

" _Meow! Meow!" (Lepaskan! Kumohon!")_

Aomine mendengarnya, suara anak kucing itu. Semenjak memelihara Kiroi, si surai _navy_ memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Ace Teiko ini bisa mendengar suara 'lain' kucing dan anjing.

"Kucing sialan! Kau akan tahu akibatnya menggangguku!" seru si wanita.

" _Meow! Meow!" (Maafkan aku nona! Aku hanya meminta ikanmu sedikit, aku kelaparan!)_

Aomine dan seluruh siswa Teiko disana terbelalak seketika, sedangkan Momoi menjerit. Wanita tadi tega menginjak mata anak kucing itu dengan ujung _heels_ tajam miliknya hingga tembus dan bola mata itu keluar dari tempatnya. Aomine berlari keluar Majiba untuk menghentikan perbuatan si wanita yang kini menginjak kepala anak kucing itu sampai hancur tak berbentuk. "Kau! HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU WANITA GILA!" raung Aomine. Darah segar mengotori kaki si wanita dan aspal jalan tersebut.

Kise tidak tinggal diam, ia juga menyusul Aomine di luar. "Huh, anak bodoh. Kucing tidak tahu diri memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Rasakan itu kucing!" kata si wanita sambil menendang tubuh kecil tak bernyawa dihadapannya. Aomine mengepalkan tangan sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kau..." "Aominecchi, biarkan dia." Aomine tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia tahu Kise akan melakukan sesuatu. " _Jiwa yang tak berdosa, ampuni mereka dari kegelapan dan bawa mereka pada cahaya. Sang putri yang menangis, diselimuti kegelapan dan rasa sakit_. Nona, kau akan menyesal." Kise berbalik dan menarik lengan seragam Aomine, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka tadi bersama yang lain setelah mengambil jasad kecil itu tanpa rasa jijik ataupun takut.

"Lakukan apapun, asal jangan lepaskan wanita tadi! Kukira kau akan menghajarnya, tapi kau malah mengucapkan hal aneh!" seru si surai biru marah, terbukti dari manik _navy_ yang menatap tajam Kise. " _Hidoi-ssu_! Yang penting anak kucing ini bisa kita kubur nanti." Midorima bahkan sudah sangat pucat, melihat kucing hidup saja ia ingin menangis dan Kise dengan santainya mengelus anak kucing yang sudah tak punya kepala? Oh, sebenarnya jasad itu punya kepala, tapi sudah hancur. Si surai pirang tak peduli seragamnya yang kini kotor oleh darah. 'Demi _Oha-asa_! Kenapa _lucky item_ tadi malah tertinggal di rumah?!'

"Pfft... HAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU!" tiba-tiba si surai abu menunjuk kearah luar Majiba, wanita pembunuh kucing tadi rupanya terpeleset. "Kise, apa tadi itu sebuah mantra?" tanya Aomine, Kise nangis buaya. " _HIDOI_! Aku bukan peramal- _ssu_!" tawa Haizaki tiba-tiba berhenti, digantikan wajah takut sambil menunjuk kearah si wanita. Mata mereka membulat kaget. Wanita tadi mengumpat sambil mengelus kakinya yang berdarah, namun bukan karena itu. Mereka terbelalak karena sebuah pipa besi bangunan yang diangkat itu tampak seperti akan jatuh.

 _Wuush!_

 _JLEB!_

"AAARRGH!" tidak, pipa itu tidak jatuh padanya tapi pada tanah disebelahnya. Namun sebuah pipa entah kenapa berhasil menembus mata dan kepalanya, membuat kedua bola mata itu keluar. Hebatnya, si wanita masih hidup dan meraung kesakitan dengan kepala yang dibanjiri oleh darah.

Momoi menangis ketakutan, ia memeluk saudara kembarnya. " _Kami-sama_! Papannya..." bahkan Akashi saja terbelalak saat melihat alat bangunan tadi menyenggol papan reklame di dekat si wanita.

 _Ngiiiing..._

 _ **BRUAGH!**_

Papan besar itu jatuh dan menimpa kepala si wanita hingga hancur dan darah terciprat, bahkan sampai kaca restoran cepat saji tempat mereka kini. _"Tak ada yang bisa melawan takdir."_ Aomine mendengar entah suara siapa, tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba memburam.

 _BRUK!_

"Dai- _chan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara menggendong Aomine di punggungnya. Ini sudah cukup malam, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sahabat kembarnya sementara yang lain sudah pulang diantar oleh mobil Akashi. Jujur saja, si surai ungu juga sebenarnya masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi walau ia bisa menyembunyikannya. Melihat organ dalam yang berceceran bukanlah hal baik, itu membuatnya tidak nafsu makan.

"Mukkun, tadi itu benar-benar tak terduga, ya?" kata gadis bersurai merah muda, suaranya bergetar. "Ironis. Wanita tadi mati dengan kondisi yang sama dengan anak kucing yang dibunuhnya." Momoi mengangguk. "Meskipun hewan, mereka juga punya perasaan seperti kita. Bahkan semut sekalipun."

 _Krieeet!_

" _Tadaima_..."

" _Okaeri_ \- YA AMPUN! Apa yang terjadi pada adikmu?" sang ibu menghampiri ketiganya dengan khawatir. "Ceritanya panjang, _ba-san_." Murasakibara menjawab, sedangkan Momoi yang masih lemas mengingat kejadian tadi langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa. "Satsuki- _chan,_ Atsushi- _kun_ , kalian istirahat dulu. _Kaa-san_ antar dulu Daiki- _kun_ ke kamarnya." Murasakibara duduk di sofa setelah menurunkan si surai biru.

"Sa- _chin_ , dimana Kiroi? Aku ingin bermain dengannya." Murasakibara mencari sosok imut disana, namun tidak tampak sama sekali. "Mungkin di dapur, biasanya dia akan mencari makanan." Momoi menjawab walau tidak yakin.

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: HOREEE SAYA BALIK LAGI BAWA FIC BARU! #dirajamreaders

Oke, saya refleks(?) bikin fic ini karena ngeliat kelakuan bejat manusia pada hewan. Awalnya saya iseng liat-liat berita di internet, taunya... Yap, kejadian si 'wanita' diatas emang beneran ada. Karena saya cat lover (sampai kucing ada belasan di rumah dan balkon jadi penuh kucing) jadi begitulah... *psycho mode: on*

Saya hanya melampiaskan kesal ke fic ini karena sikap si wanita itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kucing kecil itu hanya ambil ikan sedikit, kok langsung dibunuh sadis begitu? Saya gak tega liat fotonya, mata si anak kucing sampai keluar dan kepalanya gak berbentuk lagi.

Saya juga setuju dengan salah satu fic milik Hyuann-san yang mengajak untuk menghentikan kekerasan terhadap hewan *gomen belum sempat review*

Sekian bacotan saya, dan...

 _ **STOP ANIMAL ABUSE!**_

 **RnR?**


End file.
